One Shot Requests!
by CharminglyShar
Summary: You request the couples. All couples welcome just please no Troyella


Authors Note: I am dedicating this to Lauren aka HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN. Not only for her request but because she recently hurt herself and I hope she feels better soon. Okay does that sound really weird? lol I hope this doesnt suck too bad, I'm not the greatest writer lol so review please. Also if you have requests for any one-shots please use the form below and request request request. One thing though I really dont like Troyella and so honestly if you really REALLY want than i can TRY but it will probably suck and so please try not to request them lol. Anywho without further ado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairing: Tryan

Setting:Troy's Room

Quotes: "Your my best friend, why would I hit you?

Anything else: After being friends with Troy since the 4th grade, Ryan finnally comes out to Troy...troy does some coming out himself :P

Rating: K+

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Troy were sitting in Troys room and Ryan was fidgeting. He had something to tell him, something that he had been hiding for years and he finally needed to tell his best friend but how would he say it? What would Troy think? He braced himself for Troys reaction, as always fearing the worst. He assumed Troy wouldnt want anything to do with him anymore and THAT would be the best possible solution.

"Hey Ryan, dude whats wrong?" Ryan jumped startled at Troys voice. He looked up in to his best friends eyes "um..."

"You can tell me Ry, your my best friend" He smiled. A smile which melted Ryans heart.

"Well." Ryan began "i'm not sure exactly how to say this"

"Just say it" Troy smiled at him "It cant be that bad can it?"

"Why dont you save that thought till after you hear what I have to say" Ryan looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. When Troy didnt say anything more Ryan bit his lip and began to continue.

"err well you see...uh..i'm differnt...not exactly like everybody else" Ryan stammered.

Troy burst out laughing and Ryan stared at him confused "I'm sorry dude" Troy said in between laughter but if thats the big secret, you really have to do better than that. You've been my best friend since fourth grade, you dont think I dont know your differnt? Dude I've seen you in all your glory. Yes your differnt but not in a bad way Ry, its what makes you my best friend, your uniqeness" Troy smiled

"err not exactly what I meant Troy?"

"Than what could you possibly mean mean I know everything and you and I do mean EVERYTHING" When Ryan frowned Troy got concerned.. "Somethings seriously bothering you isnt it? When Ryan nodded Troy went on "tell me whats eating you" Troy laid a hand on Ryans shoulder and Ryan brushed it off.

"Okay Troy but just I know you wont want anything to do with me after this but please just promise me one thing?"

"Ryan there is nothing in this world that would make me not want anything to do with you. I mean seriously what did you do have sex with your sister or something? Come on."

Ryan made a disgusted face "eww Troy so not funny"

"Well come on just tell me" Troy said

"Promise me you wont hit me?" Ryan repeated again

"Ryan why would I hit you, your my best friend"

"Just promise"

Troy sighed "Fine. I promise now whats up?"

That had actually been a great question because Ryan's private member was actually now erect just from looking at his best friend but he ignored it and went uh "I'm Gay" Ryan blurted out and than closed his eyes in fear not knowing what to expect. After a long while and nothing happened Ryan opened his eyes and looked at Troy. Troy was just sitting there staring back at him.

"Is that all?" He asked

"Uh yeah?" Ryan said confused.

"Well than good" Troy smiled.

Ryan was confused "uh good?"

"Yea" Troy nodded

"umm..." Ryan was confused

"Well" Troy said crossing his legs underneath him "Because I am too. I was just afraid to tell you"

"What?" Ryan asked shocked

"Oh yeah and one more thing" Troy went on

"I like you" Troy smiled

"You what?" Ryan asked

"I like you" Troy said and with that he leaned in and gave Ryan a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled away both men were blushing and felt the best they had in years.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Troy asked

Ryan smiled and nodded

"Good hows tonight?"

Again Ryan agreed. Troy kissed him on the cheek and Ryan got up to leave and get ready for his date. What the future would bring nobody knew but with two people with such a bind as these two it could only be good things.

Authors Note: Okay so I actually like how this came out. I dont think its that long though but on a brighter notw if you guys like I can do a second part to this featuring their date later on. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
